Band Of Brothers
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Sora, Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus and Axel are the best of friends. They always try to help each other out and are always in for a joke.   What if they all discover love and need each other's advice? *SoKai, Rox oc , Vanine, Larxel, Venqua, Rixion*


**Band of Brothers**

**Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Friendship & Romance (& Humor)  
**Pairings: SoraXKairi, RikuXXion, VanitasXNaminé, VentusXAqua, AxelXLarxene, RoxasXOC**

**Prologue: **_The Band Of Brothers_

"-and then he gave me detention! All because you couldn't inform me about the freaking assignment!" Vanitas finished his sentence with an angry huff. Vanitas Wright, who was a (spiky)black haired boy with strange golden eyes with a yellow flicker in them, was arguing with my twin brother Ventus Strife, as usual.  
Just like me, Ventus has blond, slightly spiky hair and light blue eyes.  
"I did tell you we had to hand in the assignment yesterday…" Ventus said while crossing his arms. He did. At midnight. I heard him messing with the computer while I tried to sleep.  
"Yeah, but did you ever think about me sleeping already?" Van interrupted, still angry.  
If you worked together with my brother, you had to be really clear in what you wanted. And, honestly, Vanitas was kind of vague sometimes.  
"Then you should've told me you missed the explanation of the teacher! Not in the afternoon but the day before!" Ven replied in the same tone.  
Sora Wright, Vanitas's brother with spiky (brown) hair and with deep blue eyes, sighed.  
"Guys. For God's sake, stop! Ven, apologize for sending the information about that assignment too late. Van, just let it drop. You got detention, Roxas helped you with copying his assignment for you, and now it's done. So what are you all messing about?"  
Yup, our great leader, Sora Wright. Actually, he isn't the one who is the official leader… that part has been taken by-  
"HI YOU GUYS!"  
Axel Thompson.  
His red, slightly spiky hair hung all across his face, and raindrops were dripping out of it. His green eyes shimmered under the red eyebrows and his mouth was stretched out in his famous grin.  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO?"  
"Watch you die of excitement?" I stated dryly. "Just tell us already."  
Sora nodded. "Yeah man, wanna die because of a heart attack? What's wrong?"  
Ven crossed his arms and glared at Van. Van impatiently tapped with his foot on the floor and glared back.  
"We're... gonna…" Axel grew silent and his grin widened even more.  
Sora rolled with his eyes. "Dude, if you aren't gonna tell, I'm gonna leave."  
I smirked. "Yup. Same with me."  
"OKAY! I'm sorry for sending the bloody assignment too late!" Ventus suddendly said.  
We all turned to him and Vanitas shrugged. "Ah, well, s'okay, I guess."  
I laughed. Sora shook his head and chuckled. "You guys are damn slow, that's what _I _guess."  
Axel growled. "Hello? I was trying to announce something!"  
"Troubles?"  
Another redhead joined the group. Axel's sister, Kairi Thompson. Her hair was just as red, but it fell down over her shoulders instead of spiking all the way up. Her blue eyes were a bit like Sora's, but hers were lighter.  
"Hey Kairi." Ven and I greeted her both at the same time. We do that a lot. Saying the same things at the same time.  
"What's up?" Van said.  
And Sora…  
Sora stuttered something. Poor guy. He's usually quicker in getting over the shock Kairi is actually with us. But if she just barges in like that… you're gonna get this awkward situation.  
See, Sora is… well, absolutely and hopelessly in love with Kairi. Head over heels for her. Has been that way since the first time he met her.  
And I am 99,9 % sure she loves him too.  
But, since love is dumb and complicated… they're not together.  
Plus it made me swore I wasn't going to fall in love.  
"Nah, no troubles. Just a couple of weird friends." Axel replied, ignoring Sora's stuttering moment.  
Kairi smiled and looked at us. "Did Axel tell you guys he was going to invite you over at his house tonight?"  
We all shook our heads and Axel's eyebrows furrowed dangerously.  
"I. Was. Going. To. Tell. Them. But. You've. Spoiled. The. Surprise. Now!"  
Poor Kairi. Let's hope prince Wright comes right on time to save her from the evil dragon named Axel.  
Kairi took a step back. "Oops. Sorry, Axe." She said with a wide smile. "I didn't mean to."  
There's something called sarcasm in this world. I bet Axel knows.  
"Sarcasm." Ven and I said in union.  
Van chuckled. "Beat her to pulp, Axel!"  
"Sarcasm." Ven and I said again. If Axel really did, Sora would be depressive… or beaten up too in a sad attempt to save his princess from the dragon. And Vanitas shared a room with Sora. So if Sora turned depressive…  
Vanitas shrugged. "Yeah, well…"  
"Axel, how was she supposed to know you hadn't told us yet?" Sora tried to save his favorite redheaded princess.  
Kairi blushed in his direction, making me 99,999999999% sure she loved him.  
"Sarcasm." Ven and I said once more, grinning into each other's directions.  
Axel sighed. "She couldn't know…" He was defeated.  
Kairi stood on her tip-toes and patted him on his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll like being invited at our place tonight. They don't have anything better to do, do they?"  
Van grumbled. "Dude, I do have a life, you know. It's just a bit dying at the moment…"  
Kairi laughed and turned. "See you guys tonight!" She waved and walked off.  
"See you tonight too…" Sora slowly said, making me and Ventus raise a brow.  
"When are you going to ask her out?" Ven and I said in union, frowning at each other. "Dude, stop saying the same things as me!" We growled at the same time.  
Van burst into laughter. "God, you guys are pathetic. At least Sora and I don't do stuff like that!"  
"Yeah, but Sora's totally Kairi's slave. At least Roxas isn't drooling all day over a girl!" Ventus argued.  
Thank God I'm not.  
Sora heard and frowned. "It's not _that _bad, is it?"  
Axel patted him on his head. "It is, buddy."  
Vanitas made a disgusted sound. "Love is so… not cool, pal. Stop being in love."  
"Like it's that easy" Sora muttered. "I try all the time."  
I felt a little sorry for him. "Then ask her out! If she says 'no', you know she doesn't love you. If she says 'yes'… well… we won't hear anything from you for a while. Now you don't know if she loves you or not." Well, we all did know… but he and her didn't.  
Sora shrugged and looked down. "I know…"  
The bell rang and ended our break.  
"Let's get this _r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rolling, _baby!" Axel shouted, making us all laugh.  
-


End file.
